


Just Like Home

by Rigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigami/pseuds/Rigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember liking this when I wrote it but it's so cheesy pls kill me now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Home

Harry sighed as he went through several pictures on his laptop, smiling sadly as the images brought back fond memories of his family. When was the last time he gave his mom a hug, or pranked his sister? The curly-haired boy could smell the fresh scent of bagels and muffins as images of his happy family in front of their bakery popped up. Tears started to form in his eyes as he realized how much he missed working behind the counter.

“Hey, Haz,” called a familiar voice from behind the boy.

Harry quickly wiped his eyes of any tears and turned around to meet a smiling Zayn. The brunette totally forgot that his friends invited themselves over to his flat. The raven-haired boy’s brown eyes met Harry’s green eyes, but Zayn seemed oblivious to what Harry was going through right now.

“Louis wants to walk around town,” Zayn continued. “I just came to ask if you wanted to go with us. Sure, the big happy family isn’t complete without Niall around, but I’m sure we can still have fun.”

Oh yeah. Niall was given the chance to go all the way back to Ireland to see his family. Life just wasn’t fair. How come Niall got to go home, but Harry didn’t. He wanted to go shopping with his sister, bake cupcakes with his mother, and just go home. Soon, jealousy turned into rage and the youngest member clenched his fists to stop himself from breaking something.

“Fuck that stupid blond,” Harry thought out loud.

“What was that?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ugh, nothing,” Harry replied harshly. “Just leave and get out my flat. I need to be alone!”

Zayn flinched at his friend’s voice. “Whatever you say,” he told the boy as Zayn stalked out of the room with a worried look on his face.

Harry was almost in tears. He didn’t mean to treat Zayn like that. He didn’t mean to say those things about Niall. The boy was just tired and exhausted, but he didn’t know why. He just needed to be alone.

The door suddenly opened and Liam poked his head into the room “Haz, you okay?” the older boy asked cautiously, his honey-brown eyes filled with concern.

“Didn’t Zayn tell you,” Harry muttered under his breath. “I want to be alone.”

Liam took this as a warning, but his stubbornness won him over. “Haz, if there’s some--”

Liam was cut off as he noticed Harry grab something on his desk and violently chuck it towards his direction. With fear in his eyes, Liam quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door. Shattering of glass could soon be heard on the other side of the room. Normally, Daddy Direction would be able to talk his way through things, but Harry was certainly being unusual today.

“I’ll be back to talk later,” Liam called out through the door, his stern tone masking his fear.

Harry could hear the older boy’s footsteps, followed by muffled and concerned voices. Soon enough, they died down and the curly-haired boy could hear the front door open and close. He just sat there in silence, wallowing in his misery. After about ten minutes of silently crying, Harry crept over to the object that almost killed Liam. He was about to walk out the door to get something to clean the glass up when he noticed the object he had actually thrown. Lying on the floor was a broken picture frame containing a picture of the whole band. As he stared at the image, big fat tears started to roll down Harry’s face. Now, instead of just missing one family, Harry felt like he was losing his second one. He started pounding his fists into the floor, ignoring the broken glass embedding into his skin. After his tantrum, Harry slowly fell asleep on the floor, images of the people he loved slowly fading from his head.

The sound of Harry’s annoying doorbell woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, taking in his surroundings, which wasn’t much since it was pitch black. How long had he been sleeping? Before he had fallen asleep, it was half past noon. The sound of the doorbell brought Harry out of his thoughts. He got up and walked to the door, ignoring the shards cutting into his feet. Harry reached the door and opened it to reveal Louis with one hand on his hip, the other holding a paper bag. 

“Mr. Styles, how long did you expect me to stand hear?” the older boy asked, his voice overflowing with sass.

Harry just glared at him, but soon realized that Louis was alone. “What happened to Zayn and Liam?”

“Oh, you kind of scared them off with your little episode,” Louis told the younger boy while strutting inside. “So, you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“No, it’s none of your bus--- Ow!” Harry was cut off by the sudden stinging in his hands and feet. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked with a worried look on his face.

“Nothing… Just help me get to my bedroom,” Harry demanded while limping, his face contorted with pain.

Despite his friend’s protest, Louis picked Harry up in his strong arms and carried him all the way to his bedroom bridal style. The blue-eyed boy hit the light switch and made sure to avoid the glass by the door. The minute he set Harry on the bed was when Louis saw the cuts and glass on the boy’s hands.

“Okay, Harry, what happened?” Louis asked his friend with a very fatherly voice.

“Obviously, I cut myself with the glass over there,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes to the glass. “I accidentally stepped on it too.”

Louis let out a sigh. “Okay, I’ll be the doctor,” he told Harry as he stepped out of the room.

Harry smiled a little bit, happy that his friend was being so responsible. Soon enough, Louis returned with a wet cloth and some bandages. He sat next to Harry on the bed and grabbed his wrist and began to slowly pick out the shards. Every once in a while, the younger boy would wince in pain, but Louis kept doing his job. The fact that Louis was acting so motherly made Harry remind him of his mother. 

“I miss my family,” Harry whispered softly.

“What was that?” Louis asked, starting to clean Harry’s cuts.

“I miss my mum and my dad and Gemma,” Harry started, looking up at Louis with tears in his eyes. “I miss Holmes Chapel and working at the bakery too! I miss it all, Louis! I really do!”

The older lad stopped what he was doing and gave Harry a sympathetic look. To be honest, all the boys missed their families, but Harry seemed to be affected the most. 

“Aw, Hazza, I’m sorry,” Louis told his friend as he pulled him into a hug.

Both of them just sat there in each other’s embrace. Louis patted Harry’s head, running his fingers through his curls. After a few minutes, the older boy removed himself from his friend and bandaged his hands.

“I didn’t mean to scare Liam and Zayn away,” Harry started again, watching as Louis moved down to his feet. “I was just so frustrated and everything, but now, I’m afraid I’m going to lose them too.”

“Harry, you’re such a worrywart,” Louis told his friend with a smile. He started picking out the shards from Harry’s feet, taking note when Harry would squirm if Louis’ slid his long fingers down his sole a bit.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be,” Harry whispered, twitching a little bit from the feather-light touch on his sole that overpowered the pain from the shards.

“It’s alright, Haz,” Louis told his friend as he started to clean the wounds. “You should already know that we all love you, no matter what happens.”

At the sound of his friend’s words, Harry started to tear up. He was grateful that he had such loving and caring friends. Louis’ head snapped up as he heard his friend’s sobs.

“Hey, no crying!” Louis exclaimed. “Do you know what happens when people cry?”

“W-What?” Harry asked through his sobs.

“They get kidnapped,” Louis started softly. “They get kidnapped by the tickle monster!”

“Wait, no!” Harry said with wide eyes, but it was too late as Louis put his feet into a headlock.

Louis started scribbling his fingers all over Harry’s pink soles, making the boy collapse onto the bed in a fit of laughter. The curly-headed boy tried pulling his feet out of Louis’ grasps, but Harry was too tired to and Louis was much stronger than him. 

“Nohohohohohohoho Louihihihihihihihis let gohohohohoho!” Harry managed through his giggles.

“The tickle monster never takes orders from a mere mortal!” Louis yelled through Harry’s laughter.

Louis noticed that as his hands moved closer to the underside of Harry’s toes, his laughter would increase. He tickled there ruthlessly, making sure to slow down every once in a while.

 

“Stahahahahahahahap! It stihihihihihihihihngs!”

Louis immediately stopped, remembering that Harry still had cuts on his feet. The older boy decided to give his friend a breather, holding onto his ankles so Harry couldn’t curl up and defend himself from the tickle attacks.

“Looks like I’ll have to get you somewhere else then,” Louis said in a deep voice as he pulled on Harry’s legs to put the younger boy into his lap.

“Louis, no mohohohohohohohore.” Harry tried to talk, but Louis had pulled up his shirt and was now attacking his ribs.

“Tickle monster no understand you!” Louis said again in his deep comedic voice. He started sliding his fingers up and down Harry’s ribs to get a squeal out of the younger boy.

Harry tried to squirm out of Louis’ hold, but it was useless. In all honesty, Harry didn’t mind being tickled. In fact, it reminded of Harry of when he was younger and Gemma would surprise him with a tickle attack. Although those were days ago, it still gave Harry a warm and fuzzy feeling.

“Ahahahahaha shihihihihihit!” Harry laughed as Louis moved down to his stomach.

“Harold Edward Styles! Did you just swear!?” Louis said in his normal voice, an overdramatic look on his face. “Tickle monster make worse now!” Louis yelled in his monster voice.

“Ihihihihihihihit’s mihihihihihihihi flahahahahahahat!” Harry said through his growing laughter.

Slowly, Louis started spiraling his finger into Harry’s bellybutton. Before Harry could be sent into hysterical laughter, Louis stopped. The curly-haired boy looked up at the “tickle monster” and was met with a mischievous grin. Right before Harry could talk, though, Louis bent down quickly and gave the Harry the biggest raspberry he could.

“FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAK! NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Harry threw back his head as he started laughing. “NOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHORE!”

Louis lifted up his head and let the younger boy catch his head. Harry had a smile on his face, much to the other lad’s delight.

“You okay now?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Y-yeah, I’m good,” Harry replied.

Louis then pulled into another hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy. Harry did the same, smiling as he did so. Suddenly, Harry burst out into laughter as he felt squeezing and tickling his sides. He tried to break away, but Louis was still hugging him tightly.

“IHIHIHIHI HAHAHAHAHAHATE YOUHUHUHUHUHUH!” Harry cried out in laughter as his worst spot was tickled mercilessly.

“Never trust tickle monster!” Louis said with evil laugh. He started to slide his fingers up and down, making sure to get the best laugh out of Harry.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP” Harry begged through his hysterical laughter.

“Say ‘please stop tickle monster’ and I will,” Louis said with his deep voice again.

“LOUIS PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Harry pleaded, not wanting to say the ridiculousness Louis demanded.

“Not good enough,” Louis snapped back, speeding up his fingers on Harry’s sides.

Not willing to take anymore tickling, Harry caved. “PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAZE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLE MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANSTER!” 

“Fine,” Louis told his friend as he released him. “You better now?”

Harry nodded and fell back on the bed, sighing in relief since it was all over. Louis chuckled at the sight of his friend and then remembered the paper bag. He walked over to where he placed it on Harry’s desk and handed it to Harry.

“For you,” he told the younger boy as Harry grabbed it from his hands.

Harry opened it and was soon immersed by the scent of fresh bread and pastries. The smell instantly reminded Harry of his bakery, giving him that warm and fuzzy feeling again. He grabbed what was in the bag and took out a chocolate muffin.

“We know you have a sweet tooth, so we thought we could calm you down with a treat,” Louis started. “The fact that it seems to remind you of your bakery is just a surprise bonus.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry said quietly, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

“Hey, what’s the matter now?” Louis asked with a confused face. “Don’t tell me you don’t like chocolate! Everyone loves chocolate!”

Harry chuckled at his friend’s sudden outburst. “Haha, no I’m just really happy.”

“Oh, well that’s good then,” Louis said, grinning at his friend.

As Harry chomped on his muffin, Louis got up to clean the glass on the floor. After throwing away the shards, he picked up the photo and examined it. It was a photo of the five boys goofing off as usual. On the left side of the photo was Zayn pulling Niall into a headlock and giving him a noogie. On the right were Louis and Harry. Louis was pulling at Harry’s cheek and Harry was trying to push him away. Daddy Direction was in the middle, rolling his eyes at the boys around him.

At the sight of the photo, an idea popped into Louis’ head. He went over to Harry’s desk and removed the photo of Harry and his family from the photo frame. Then, he grabbed some tape and brought both photos over to Harry’s bed. The older boy taped both photos above the bed next to each other.

“There,” Louis said to Harry as the green-eyed boy watched. “Now, you’ll have both your families watching over you.”

“Or, they could be watching me as I sleep,” Harry said with a grin.

“Not like that!” Louis said, thumping Harry’s head. He then wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s shoulder. “Besides, I can do that whenever I want.”

Harry giggled at his friend. After several long minutes of silence, Louis noticed that Harry had stopped eating his muffin and that he was staring off into space, a dreamy look on his face.

“What’re you thinking about, Hazza?”

Harry snuggled into Louis’ arm. “It’s just… just like home.”


End file.
